Home on the Remains
(US); (UK) | Production =10208 | Writer =Gabrielle Stanton and Harry Werksman, Jr. | Director =Rowan Woods | Guests =John Brumpton (B'Sogg), Justine Saunders (Altana), Rob Carlton (Vija), Hunter Perske (Temmon), Gavin Robins (Keedva) | Episode list = | Prev =Picture If You Will | Next =Dream a Little Dream }} Desperate for food, the crew visits one of Chiana's old stomping grounds, where not all of the past can stay buried. Synopsis The crew are suffering from starvation, and have visited the remains of a Budong, where Chiana once lived, in hopes of getting some food. However, Chiana stole from some friends before she left, so she may not be welcome. All the while, John Crichton is frying some dentics, only to find out that there's a reason why no one eats them. Aeryn Sun says that she wants to leave, when Zhaan enters. She's budding, and says that she must have food, or she'll die. On the Budong, Chiana says she has a plan to get them food, when an attack occurs. Chiana's friend Temmon is hurt badly, so she finishes him off. B'Sogg enters, saying that he's closed the mines until they find the Keedva – the animal that attacked. He asks why Chiana is here, and she tells him her ship is dying of starvation. After being forced to hand over their weapons, B'Sogg says that he'll feed her friends but not her; she used up his charity. As the others leave, Chiana is met by an old friend, Altana, who she goes to eat with. Whilst discussing old times, Altana says that she's leaving as she hit it big – she has found some nogelti crystals, and she wants to give Chiana half. Back on Moya, Aeryn begins to mix a salve under Zhaan's instructions, when Zhaan goes into a catatonic state. Pilot warns Aeryn that Moya is beginning to numb from Zhaan's spores. Meanwhile, Rygel complains about his food, so B'Sogg goes to take it but the others say no; they appreciate it. Ka D'Argo says that they'll work to get the meat they need, as they have no choice. Crichton takes some food to Zhaan, but she grabs his hand and says she needs meat. She says that for Delvians, animal proteins stop the budding cycle, as the buds have evolved for protection, and will poison predators so they can be eaten, since the Delvian is immobilised. Rygel is playing Vija at a game, but Vija cheats and wins, and when he realises that Rygel has no crystals, Rygel is forced to go to the mines. Meanwhile, Chiana attempts to charm B'Sogg, but D'Argo walks in on them. He says that they need meat now, but B'Sogg says they must pay for it. The only the he wants is Chiana, but D'Argo refuses and punches him. B'Sogg says that he hid all the meat, and he wants Chiana for good. D'Argo and Chiana argue over what just happened, and she says that she doesn't need another brother. D'Argo says that he doesn't want to be; he just wants to help. He will go down to the mines with Altana to get the crystals. Aeryn tries to help Zhaan by shining light on her since she loves light through being a plant. However this backfires, as Zhaan's body believes it is under attack and massively increases the budding, while Zhaan accuses Aeryn of trying to kill her. Meanwhile, Crichton sees Chiana talking with B'Sogg, who says he won't negotiate how long she must stay with him. Chiana then tells Crichton where D'Argo is, so Crichton goes to get him. Moya's sensors are weakening from the spores, and if they aren't gone soon she may be permanently blinded. Aeryn gets Pilot to prepare a transport pod to get Zhaan away from Moya so he can flush the spores out into space, but Zhaan has vanished. Crichton finds Rygel mining a crystal, and goes to drag him away, when a whistle noise sounds and the Keedva attacks. Rygel floats up on his throne sled, so Crichton grabs on and won't let go. The whistle sounds again, and the Keedva runs off, and Crichton headbutts Rygel for biting his finger. Zhaan is still on Moya, but budding even more. Aeryn still can't find her, and Pilot says that they may have to flush the atmosphere anyway. Meanwhile, as D'Argo and Altana return with the crystals, the Keedva stalks them. They talk about Chiana, and when Altana asks if they're together D'Argo says that's up to Chiana. Aeryn tells Pilot to seal off command and decompress Moya, as it's the only way. As Aeryn feels guilty, Pilot begins to repressurise. Meanwhile, the Keedva attacks and kills Altana, and again runs off on hearing the whistle. Chiana is worried about D'Argo, when the creature alarm goes off. B'Sogg tells Crichton that he found their friends too late, but managed to scare the creature off. A bloodied D'Argo calls out and says that he couldn't protect Altana, and she's now dead. Chiana asks B'Sogg how this could happen, and he says that he closed the mines and they should have stayed out, but Chiana tells Crichton that she believes he killed Altana. On Moya, Zhaan attacks Aeryn, saying she is trying to kill her, that Aeryn has always hated her, that she came to Delvia and imprisoned her, and plotted with Pilot against her. Aeryn says that she's harming Moya with the spores, but Zhaan says that she would never harm Moya, and she can't think. Zhaan asks Aeryn to help her, so Aeryn says she will and headbutts her, and asks Pilot to prime the transport. Crichton is back in the mines, and finds B'Sogg's stash. B'Sogg appears and unleashes the Keedva, which B'Sogg says he has developed a mutually beneficial relationship with. Chiana calls for Crichton, and B'Sogg leaves him and the Keedva alone. Crichton manages to trap it in some bars, killing it. Chiana pulls a gun on B'Sogg, who says she's not a killer. She says that she's evolving, but he's persistent that she won't kill him in cold blood. She says he's right, and shoots the Budong, and the blood pours over his arm, shrivelling it. Back on Moya, the crew are feasting, with Zhaan on her fifth helping of barbecued Keedva. Chiana draws D'Argo away and Zhaan apologises to Aeryn for what she said. Meanwhile, D'Argo joins Chiana on command, and says that she doesn't have to act around him. She says that she only lets her guard down when she feels safe. He says that she is, and when she questions it he kisses her, then turns and walks out of the room. Chiana looks down and softly says "Whoa!" Memorable quotes * :John: Fields of green grass... :Chiana: Well, mold is, uh, is green. :John: Crystal blue streams... :Chiana: Ruptured bile ducts, actually. :John: If I had anything at all left in my stomach right now, I'd throw up. * :B'Sogg: Chiana...you're a thief and a tralk...but you're not a killer. :Chiana: I'm evolving, as a... as an individual. Background information * Ben Browder stated that Crichton's comment about giving his arm to Zhaan was a reference to "DNA Mad Scientist". ( ) * Though she normally prefers creating her own tears, Claudia Black used menthol under her eyes to create Aeryn's involuntary reaction to Zhaan's pollenation. ( ) * Dave Elsey used by for inspiration when designing the Keedva. ( ) * This episode was the only Farscape episode to receive an 18 certificate from the . ( ) * John Brumpton originally used an Australian aboriginal accent for B'Sogg, but it was changed because it sounded too much like an American southern accent. ( ) * Brumpton remembered the heat on the set, "What they used to do was get portable air conditioners and put your chair about two meters in front of them with the air conditioner on full blast. Just this chilled air coming on your face, which you needed. It's not like being out on a tennis court!" ( ) * Terry Ryan used the outfits worn by gold miners in the Yukon Gold Rush in the 19th century as inspiration for the costume design. ( ) * Elsey considered B'Sogg's flesh melting effects as gory as the ones he created for . ( ) * Rockne S. O'Bannon stated, "We were trying to maintain the struggle of being prisoners on the run, so the fact that our people were running out of food and were hungry was an interesting reality that we had never dealt with before. Out in space, everyone had had comfortable adventures before this. Food had never entered into it." ( ) * O'Bannon commented on the size of things saying, "One of the things I wanted to do was to be like the ''Star Wars films and show the physical scale of things. That's a big part of the appear of the original Star Wars. You have matte shots of little people with gigantic buildings of the Jawa Crawler. There's something very unearthly about that scale. So whenever we could, we would present things that were very big in scale, like the Peacekeeper command carrier. I felt that continued to sell the notion of other worlds." ( ) * Rowan Woods tried to bring a real world feel to the episode, "''I really enjoy people thinking about themselves – even if it scares them. That's what I like doing and what I'm good at. I'm telling a story on planet Earth, and I'm not going to change just because I'm in outer space." ( ) * John's method of killing the Keedva is a lower-budget version of Luke Skywalker's killing of the monstrous Rancor in a similar situation in Return of the Jedi. Links and references Starring * Ben Browder as John Crichton * Claudia Black as Aeryn Sun * Virginia Hey as Zotoh Zhaan * Anthony Simcoe as Ka D'Argo * Gigi Edgley as Chiana Guest stars * John Brumpton as B'Sogg * Justine Saunders as Altana Guest cast * Rob Carlton as Vija * Gavin Robins as Keedva * Hunter Perske as Temmon Puppeteers * Tim Mieville * Sean Masterson * Graeme Haddon * Mat McCoy * Mario Halouvas Voice artists * Jonathan Hardy as Rygel * Lani Tupu as Pilot References arn; BBQ; betur; boldox; Boudreau; Budong; Budong mining colony; Carolina; chicken soup; cholesterol; Command; Craig, Jenny; cycle; Deemo; Delvia; Delvian; dentic; Desdi; Dominar; Domino's; Donner Party; frell; Gelft sty; Goddess of the Delvian Seek; hezmana; Jav; Keedva; Kirk, James T.; lobster; Luxan; lygel; Maverick; micropollen; microt; mivonks; Moya; nogelti crystal; Nerri; neural conduit; Pa'u; Peacekeeper; Pip; postral; pustule; scrubber; Shazam; Sparky; Star Trek; starburst; Tara; Thanksgiving; tralk; transport pod; Uncharted Territories; yotz External link * Category:Season 2 episodes